Know Your Yu Yu Hakusho Stars!
by PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade
Summary: Not just a Oneshot anymore! Ever wanted to know your Yu Yu Hakusho cast even BETTER! Here's how!
1. Stripper Hiei!

**_Know Your Stars; Hiei  
By; PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade  
This is short yea but it was written for fun and to let people know IM ALIVE. XD  
Hehehehehehehehe._**

**Disclaimer; I wish I owned YYH so I could dress Hiei in a dress!!**

**Happy National High slash Weed Day!!**

**

* * *

**

**_Know Yours Stars._**

**_Know Yours Stars._**

**_Know Yours Stars._**

**_Know._**

**_Yours._**

**_Stars._**

Suddenly, a strange boy with black hair that defied the laws of gravity appeared. A man in a pink bunny suit next to him. A crowd of one person sitting far enough away Hiei couldn't see and would be safe. For now. A voice like the heavens on crack appeared as well a moment later while slurping down something. "Eh. Sorry about that, I need my coffee."

**"Ahem…Welcome to Know Your Stars. We have today Hiei."**

Hiei looked around from his seat-Ahem stuck with super glue by the way- and glared at the bunny man who was being a mime. "Where the hell am I?! Dylan?!"** "Nope."**

**"Hiei….is in love with this man mime in a pink bunny suit. Hiei is pregnant with his child."**

Hiei's eyes widened and glared at the ceiling. "What?!?! NO IM NOT!!!"

**"Okay, Hiei is in love and impregnated Dylan. Better?"**

"NO!!!"

**"To bad!! Hiei….is part Godzilla."**

Hiei stared at the ceiling with a twitching eye.

**"Hiei….has a secret fetish with wearing pink maid uniforms for Kuwabara with a bow in his hair and a blush. He also loves to be called Sweetie Pie."**

"Like Hell if I do!!!"

**"Hiei….is planning to enter a contest where he sucks helium so his voice matches his shortnessness."**

"LIES!!"

The person in the control room upstairs grinned evilly into the mic, her rainbow wings fluttering with evilness. She covered the mic and gave a laugh before clearing her throat and speaking again.

**"Hiei….is a man on a mission. A man on the move. A man…who loves high heels."**

"FUCK YOU!!"

**"Now now Hiei. We have minor's reading this."**

"Screw the Minors!! I bet they heard worse from there mom!!"

**"True…anyways… HIEI!!! Loves his job as a gay male stripper."**

Hiei gagged. "That's Kurama's thing. Not mine."

The evil speaker person gave a disgusted look into the mic. **"…Ew…"**

**"And now you know Hiei….the Dylan love, baby maker, maid wearing gay stripper that's part Godzilla."**

Hiei glared and tried to get out of the super glue stool but only fell on this face. "IFFA WUVUN VILL VU VU WIVCH!!!"

Thevoice gave a cough before pointing at the heavily buff men in white suits.** "Okay boys. Go put him in the backroom and brign out the next victum- er guest hehehehe." **The guys saluted before going down to the stage where the lights have dimmed, the perosn in the crowd clapping twice. Hiei screaming. "Hey!! NO!! Knock it off! I DONT LIKE NEEDLES!! OW!!! It's...getting all fuzzy...nightly night booboo bear..." The annoncer laughed. **"What a hockey puck."**


	2. Boxy Foxy!

**_Know Your Stars; Kurama!  
By; Poison-chan  
_****_Disclaimer; I wish I owned YYH cuz then Yusuke would have some weird catch phrase! XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Know Yours Stars._**

**_Know Yours Stars._**

**_Know Yours Stars._**

**_Know._**

**_Yours._**

**_Stars._**

Standing in the middle of a large stage in the dark, our favorite red haired foxy foxy looked around. Unknown to him, a banana cosplaying as a taco was sitting on a stool to his left. The crowd of THREE now leaned forward in their seats to see who was the new victim. Like Chuck Norris, a voice of the angels appeared.

**"Kukukukukukuku…."**

"Huh? NARAKU!?!?!"

**"No, wrong anime foxy."**

"Oh…"

_CLICK!_ A light as bright as the sun was directed in a spotlight at Kurama.

"AHHH MY EYES!!"

**"Kukukukuku. Kurama….is blind."**

"I am now!"

**"Kurama…is a gay male stripper."**

"No I'm not!!"

**"Yes you are. Hiei told me so. He's your favorite customer huh? Oh man, wait till Kylie learns this!"**

"Kylie..? Dylan's friend? What does she have to do with anything?"

**"You love her."**

"Lies!!"

**"God does not speak lies!!"**

"Your not God!!"

**"Then why is my voice coming down from above with a angels chorus?"** The person in the control room hit a button where a whole pocky box full of angels sang.

"…That's wasn't weird at all…"

**"I know right? Anyways…Kurama….is a box."**

"A box?"

**"A box."**

"I'm a fox in a box?"

**"With the pox."**

"Do I wear...socks?"

**"Yes and you like cox."**

"…That's spelt wrong and that's DISGUISTING!! Didn't you just say I loved Kylie?"

**"YOU ADMIT IT!!!!!"**

"NO!"

**"So it's a secret?""I don't love her!!"**

The announcer got silent for a minute before grinning.

**"Kurama….is a Pringle."**

"What? I need a seat…"Kurama sighed as he moved to the stool and sat. A crunchy smush sound appeared along with a loud girly scream. From above.

**"FRANK!!!!! NO FRANK!!! YOU KILL HIM YOU ASSHOLE!!"**

"I am not a asshole and It was a banana in a taco shell!!"

**"Everyone has a asshole so everyone _IS_ one. AND IT WAS MY TUESDAY LOVER!!!"**

"That's gross…"

**"…HI!!! Who are you stranger? Mmmm damn you got pretty feet."**

Kurama gagged on his spit before looking up. "Save me God."

**"I don't think I will. Thanks for calling."**

"YOUR NOT GOD-"

**"Annnndddd now you know Kurama….The blind gay male stripper for Hiei who is in love with Kylie fox in a box with the pox with socks that likes cox Pringle Frank killer non God believer. Yayyyy. Let's give him a trip to happy land now!!"**

The same bluff guys in white with needles appeared after the person above snapped(badly) as the lights dimmed.

"Why me?!?! IM TOO PRETTY FOR THIS!!!!!"

**_note; If you have anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho that you want to show up on this, PM me. :3 I'll make them one!_**


End file.
